


Gute Menschen

by Antares



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist das Artwork für nessaniels Story "Gute Menschen" </p><p>Link zur Story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2543831/chapters/5655365</p><p>Inhaltsangabe:Modern family-AU: Billy ist 17 Jahre alt und Barneys Adoptivsohn. Eines Tages gerät er in sehr große Schwierigkeiten (Drogenbarone und Co.) und Barney weiß weder ein noch aus - bis er sich an Lee wendet, der seit einem Jahr sein eigenes Ding macht. Gemeinsam müssen sie versuchen, Billy vor noch Schlimmerem zu bewahren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Menschen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gute Menschen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543831) by [zungenleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid). 




End file.
